TMNT and Undertale: Love You Sans X Mikey
by Marialine
Summary: Sans has feelings for Mikey so he asks a demon princess to help him out.


**A/N Just a random one-shot I thought of. BTW, I LOVE THIS SHIP! #SansXMikey4LIFE!**

" Are you insane, Sans?!" Papyrus shrieked at his elder brother as they stood in a nearby cave far from their home.

You see, Sans wanted to go to the cave of the Magic Demon Princess, which was also near the world above Undertale, their home. Papyrus didn't want to come but Sans was able to convince him. When Papyrus asked why they were heading there, Sans explained to his younger brother that he wanted to ask the demon princess if he could be turned into a human with a skeleton complexion. That's when Papyrus lost it.

" Come on, Pap," Sans tried to reason through his smile." I'm not insane. I just wanted to...try to be a human?"

" Oh, please! I know exactly what you want, Sans! You want you and that kappa ninja, Michelangelo, to be together so the only way to do that is to turn into a human! Then, you wanted to let Mikey recognize you so you decided to get a skeleton complexion! Don't fool me with your lies!"

" Oh, Pap, don't lie. You also want to be with Leonardo. You're just in denial,"

Papyrus turned red in embarrassment." S-So what?! I-It's not about me! It's about you! A-At least I-I wouldn't go all that far j-just to be with someone I like!"

" I don't just 'like' Mikey. I Love Him."

" I still don't think it's the right thing to do, Sans,"

" Please, Papyrus? Pretty please?!"

Sans looked at his taller brother with pitiful eyes and Papyrus sighed with a groan.

" Fine but I ain't going along with you!"

Sans got excited." Yay! Thanks, Papy!"

The two skeleton brothers walked into the cave and found a girl with long black hair, orange skin and golden dress. She had an golden demon band around her head as her eyes glowed red. She was sitting in a meditative pose while floating when she saw them come in her cave.

" **Who dares enter my cave?!** " she demanded." **I am Marialine Hexly-Magic, princess of the demons. What does thou want from me?!** "

" Oh, um, hi," Sans casually yet hesitantly said with a nervous wave." My name is Sans and this is my younger yet taller brother, Papyrus. We mean you no harm at all. We're just here to ask you something,"

Marialine's red demon eyes turned to normal brown eyes as she landed on her feet then walked up to the skeletons.

" Really?" she questioned in disbelief." What do you want from me, Sans, the skeleton?"

" I want to be a human with a skeleton complexion!"

She looked shocked and confused." Wait, what?! Why would you want that?! You'll lose your powers!"

" So let me keep my powers! I want to be a human with a skeleton complexion and with my powers!"

" He wants his crush to like him," Papyrus whispered to Maria but Sans still heard it.

" Papyrus! Shh! Don't tell that!"

" Enough!" the demon princess shouted then she turned back to Sans and asked," Who is your crush, Sans?"

" A-A ninja turtle," Sans replied, blushing blue." H-He's a cute young turtle n-named...Mikey,"

" Mikey?" Maria's tone started to sound...childish." You're friends with Mikey?!"

" W-Well, yeah. B-But I like him more than a simple friend, like how Papyrus likes Leo more than a friend too,"

" SANS!" Papyrus scolded, turning redder than his scarf." SHUT UP!"

" That. Is. So. ADORABLE!"

Maria pulled the two deeper in her cave as she smiled wide. She closed the entrance then grabbed two small bottles and faced the skeletons again but this time, with a larger smile.

" Here!" she said, giving the bottle to Sans." Place only one drop on your head or you'll die!"

" Gee, thanks!" Sans happily thanked.

" Why are you helping us this time?" Papyrus asked suspiciously.

" I'm Mikey's bestie," Maria explained." I'll do anything for him to be happy and a creature crushing hard on him is going to make him very HAPPY!"

Sans blushed deeper before placing one drop of the liquid on his head. In a few seconds, a magical glow surrounded Sans then he started to spin and levitate at the same time.

" IT IS WORKING!" Maria shrieked in delight.

All Papyrus could do was stare with an open mouth as his elder brother started to transform...

(TIME SKIP)

In the surface,...

Mikey was busy going on patrol as he hopped on every rooftop and searched. He was so busy that he didn't notice something, or someone, was following him from the shadows. When he rested on a roof, the creature hopped behind him and advanced towards him slowly. Then, it touched his shoulder, making Mikey yelp as he turned around. His eyes widened as he looked carefully at the creature in front of him now.

" S-Sans?!" he cried out.

Sans looked very different. He was taller than before and taller than Mikey. He was wearing a blue shirt and an icy blue band around his head while he wore long brown pants and black shoes. He still had a skeleton head and face along with skeleton skin yet Mikey could feel that Sans was somehow alive. Sans was also able to control his smile.

Yet, there was something else in Sans's face that caught Mikey's attention so much that he slightly blushed.

" Hey, Mikey," Sans greeted with a slight smile." How are ya?"

" Um, Sans, h-how..."

" Let me guess, how did I get here?"

" Um, no,"

" How did I turn into a human with a skeleton complexion?"

" N-No..."

" Ooh! I got it! How I became taller?"

" Um, no, that's not it,"

" Then, what is it, Mikester?"

" Uh, well, I was just gonna ask, how come I never noticed how shimmery your blue eyes are before?"

Sans still blushed blue and Mikey turned red in embarrassment. The human skeleton then chuckled and kept his slight smile.

" Oh, is that all? Well, it's always been shimmery,"

" Oh..."

Mikey was about to shift to turn around and walk away when Sans pinned him to an air vent, cornering Mikey and making him turn really red.

" Hey, where are you going? I wasn't done..."

He lifted the turtle's chin up as he wrapped his arm around Mikey's waist and gently pulled him from the corner and onto the middle of the rooftop.

" S-Sans, w-what are you..."

To his surprise, Sans gently pressed his lips against his. Mikey's eyes widened for a while but slowly, he found himself submitting to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sans's neck. Then, they pulled away and looked at each other dreamily.

" M-Mikey, I love you," Sans admitted, blushing blue still.

" I-I love you too, Sans," Mikey replied, blushing really red.

They were about to kiss again when they heard a squeal from a nearby air vent. It sounded very familiar that Mikey knew who it was.

" Maria, I know you're I there!" the young turtle yelled.

The demon princess slowly went out of her hiding spot and smiled.

" Hey, bestie!" she greeted." What do you think? I made Sans part human!"

" Aw, thanks, Maria," Mikey thanked." For now, um, can you give us some space?"

" Ugh, Fine."

Maria sighed and walked off the roof. Sans watched her leave then he looked back at Mikey, who looked back at him dreamily. The human skeleton smirked and pulled Mikey closer.

" Now, shall we continue, Mikester?"

" Yeah, we shall, Sans,"


End file.
